


Our Life completed

by ListenToYourHeart16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive James and Lilly, Alive Sirius, Bad Weasley Family, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Ginny Weasley, F/M, Good Dudley, Good Petunia, Good Voldemort, M/M, magic using Petunia and Dudley, protective dudley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenToYourHeart16/pseuds/ListenToYourHeart16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okayyyyy  I'm kind of bad at Summary's so please read my story.</p><p>At the age of 16 Harry Potter came into his inheritance, well it was more by force when the abuse of his uncle and aunt go to far and his magic lashes out. As Harry struggles to understand his new creature inheritance he learns not everyone is as they seem.<br/>I know its short I'm sorry and if anyone could make it better I would love it. Also Sirius, James, and Lilly come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suprise Suprise.

**Author's Note:**

> 'italics Parsltounge'  
> "Speaking"  
> 'thoughts'  
> Have a wonderful day and leave a comment.

The house at Privite drive was a very normal and cookie cut house on the outside, however; on the inside Harry Potter of 15 years laid in a small cupboard under the stairs the pain from his last beating was overwhelming and was making it hard to breath as he felt his lungs about to crush from the pain. The once bright emerald green eyes were clouded over by it, a soft groan fell from his lips as he rolled over trying to push himself up. 'Come on Harry, you need to get up.' his mind hissed to him but his limbs wouldn't move. As he laid in the spider filled cupboard his thoughts raged on as unanswered questions started, 'what day is it?' 'what time is it?' 'will anyone find me?' a scoff left his lips this was all because he dropped a plate well he wouldn't have dropped the plate if he wasn't so tired all the time. Harry sighed his body curling into a ball maybe if Sirius was still here he wouldn't be here beaten and dying under these stupid stairs a dark laugh filled his thoughts 'You being killed by filthy muggles how could you defeat lord Voldyshorts. How would Sirius react? Merlin he would hate me.' the laughter got louder and as Harry's eyes started to close he knew he would be dead by the time anyone found him The last thought on his mind was 'Mom, Dad, Siri I'll be with you soon.'  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a dark room at the ministry of magic a bright light filled the room as three people were thrown from what a witch or wizard would call a veil. The light dulled and the veil was once normal, One of the men groaned and push him self up shaking his head before his eyes widen and he jumped to his feet in a rush "HARRY!" His gray eyes began to search the calm room, His eyes landed on the red head groaning "L...lilly?" he whispered before a loud groan made him turn "Jamie." The brunette was pulling his self up from the dusty floor Sirius's gray eyes connected with the hazel "Sirius whats going on? Wheres Harry? Wheres Lilly?" James asked as on wobbly legs walked to Sirius "your alive." he whispered coming forward to James before both were in front of each other James and Sirius were both extremely tall men both standing at 6'5 Sirius gave a chocked cry as he embraced his long time friend "Sirius what happened?" another voice broke threw the hugging "Lilly?!" Sirius gasped grabbing the woman as she walked over to embrace also "Your alive." He repeated before James grasped his shoulders "SIRIUS!" he growled said mans eyes blinked "What happened that night." Lilly completed the question

"You both died, Voldemort killed you." Sirius said looking to the ground "What about Harry, where is Harry." Both Lilly and James demanded from the man "I don't Know. He grew up with Petunia and her whale of a husband...all I remember was looking at Harry and then extreme pain as I fell...threw the veil." He pushed him self back from the comfortable embrace and started walking "We need to get him." He said Sirius spotted a door in the corner not thinking he walked to it and opened it coming face to face with a sworn of Aurors.

"Oh shit." he mumbled as several wands were pointed at him, James and Lilly.

An hour latter of going threw many Aurors and confrontation of who they were and also Sirius's freedom they were leaving the Ministry of Magic and was heading straight to Grimmgolds place to clean up and to get the address on where Harry was. Custody was already given back to James and Lilly as they were at the Ministry.

 

CLIFFY Sorry i wanted to see how you guys would like it first before i continue so 1 comment on how its good ill post the next chapter.


	2. A new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I would love to say, I almost burst into tears as i noticed how many people loved the story so far 4 comments and 11 Kudos and 156 hits. This is amazing sooo hers the new chapter i'll let you read now.  
> 'thoughts'  
> ""parsltounge""  
> "speaking"  
> ENJOY CHAPTER 2

Darkness, that's all Harry could see around him no light, no sound, nothing. 'Is this what death is?' Harry thought he felt cold and extremely lonely. "BOY!" Uncle Vernon, Harry thought as the voice broke threw maybe he wasn't dead. He could still hear his uncles voice, maybe he was in that place between death and the living what was it called again. As Harry thought in the real world Uncle Vernon woke up to no breakfast, and the freak was still asleep.  
To Vernon this was a bad way to start a morning as he stomped down the stairs he noticed the blood that flowed out during the night into the walkway his eyes widen in anger 'How dare that little freak bleed on his floor' his face turn multi shades of purple before stopping on one that was mixed between a purple and red "BOY!" He screamed in anger spit flying down his face as he raced to the cupboard door reaching it open he saw the freak curled up in a ball and shivering the boys ears weren't curved anymore and were at a point and the messy hair was long reaching his waist. "BOY HOW DARE YOU SLEEP!! YOU BLEED ALL OVER MY HALLWAY!!" Vernon screamed reaching his hand in and gripping Harry's shoulder sharply and pulled him out hitting Harry's head on the frame of the cupboard. "Vernon, dear stop! Your going to kill him!" Vernon turned and saw his wife and now just turned 16 year old son standing and watching with fear on their face. His eyes turned to the limp body in his hands before growling and throwing Harry back into the dark room and slamming the door. "Freak will stay in there, Do not help him Tunny." Vernon demanded before walking to the closet and pulling out his dark brown work coat and pulling it on and grabbing a umbrella by the door "I'll be home by 6. Clean up the blood." with that he pulled open the door and slammed it behind him.  
Petunia starred at the form of her husband man handling her nephew in shock when her husband left she turned to her son who looked just as shocked as her "Dudley go to your room, pack your things now!" Petunia raced to the cupboard pulling it open and pulling Harry out blood coated his head and hair she pushed her self and surprisingly she could pick Harry up racing to the stairs and to her room she laid Harry on the bed and began to search for her wand. Finding it under a floor board under the bed she began to heal Harry, he groan and shifted a little bit and his hair fell into his face Petunia reached up and pushed it away and gasped his face was all Lilly. Petunia was no muggle and neither was Dudley, Smelling-ton was a cover up name Petunia used for her husband so he wouldn't attack Dudley like he did to Harry...Petunia was determinant now she Dudley and Harry needed to leave, Tears formed in her eyes Lilly...Her little sister, her best friend was gone...and she did this to her son Lilly's flesh and blood. Once She found out that a lung was punctured by a broken rib she sat that right and she also noticed some internal damage and began to fix it also. "Mom." a voice whispered she turned her head "Yes Dud." She still concentrated on Harry "I'm done packing do you want me to do Harry's?" He asked walking to the bed to stair at his small cousin. Petunia took her eyes off the small boy "really Dudley? That would be nice, we need to leave as soon as possible." she quickly return to healing Harry. 

Dudley walked across the hall to the last bedroom on the hallway locks and a cat flap were on the door his heart ached 'How? How could he still survive, with this and You-Know-Who? Also with his godfather dead, he must really want to die.' Dudley thought his hand touching the deadbolt taking a deep breath and unlocked it. The door creaked as it opened the smell of must overwhelmed Dudley it was dark also his hand gripped the wall to turn on the light, the light slipped on and Dudley gasped at the state of the room a small twin bed laid by the window covered by bars a small wardrobe and desk laid by the other wall. Dudley walked to the wardrobe pulling it open a large trunk laid on the floor of it gold lettering showed HP. He pulled it out, setting it on the floor opening the locks he was surprised there wasn't locking charms on it. Over sized clothes were folded up neatly and books and all his assignments and uniforms. Dudley kept the trunk open and began to look around the room he noticed slightly under the bed was a loose floor board he stood and in three steps was by it and knelt opening it seeing inside was a bundle of letters, some food and drink, Harry's wand and a photo album. Fishing all the items out he put them in the trunk except the album being curios he open it on the first page there was a woman smiling at the camera wearing a white wedding dress, her long red hair laid over her shoulders she laughed silently her bright emerald eyes shinning with happiness as a man ran forward and pulled her into a tight embrace he had shaggy short brown hair and hazel eyes. Dudley's eyes widen "is this Harry's mom and Dad?" Dudley asked to the open room he closed the album softly and pulled it close to his chest with one hand walking to the trunk he shut it and sat the album on top grabbing both handles he lift it and walked to the end of the hallway where his two trunks sat laying it on top of one he grabbed the album again and walked back to his mothers room he saw her brushing hair out of Harry's face and smiling he walked forward and sat on Harry's left "mom? I found this...I know i shouldn't have but i think you should look at it. Petunia reached for it and brought it to her lap grasping the cover softly she opened it and gasped there in front of her was her little sister smiling happily with her husband James, tears came to Petunia's eyes as she traced the page and the first time in years Petunia cried, her little sister was gone and dead and she did this, she hurt her nephew and she lied to him.   
"Dudley..." Petunia said quietly, Dudley smiled slightly shifting Harry into one arm brushing a hand across Harry's forehead "he's my cousin, My flesh and blood it took me sixteen years to notice it, but I do care for him. " Petunias eyes widen at her sons confession while Dudley sat by the bed and starred at the small form of his cousin he began to think a lot has changed since he was eleven yes he was a bigger kid and followed his father in bulling Harry, but when he also got a letter for a different school in France he couldn't believe it he was like the freak...His mother told him about how she was a witch and he was a wizard and what they were doing to Harry was wrong, when he tried to change his father was there mumbling in his ear, Dudley wished he could turn back time and do everything differently again.. His mother smiled standing and lifting Harry into her arms "Dudley go grab your and Harry's trunks, were leaving." He nodded before walking out of the room to get his trunk.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry." she whispered with a whisper of words and with a wave of her wand all of her things in the house were in a small bag laying on her bed she shifted Harry and grabbed the bag walking out of the room and down the stairs where Dudley waited "Dudley can you carry him?" Dudley nodded and extended his arms she placed him in them and shrunk the three trunks and placed them in her pocket they were about to leave when Petunia gasped "Wait. Let me get a blanket for him." Petunia ran off and grabbed the small throw on the back of the couch noticing all the pictures of her and Dudley were gone she ran back to the door and wrapped Harry up with it. Dudley and Petunia walked out the door of their home and as Petunia raised her wand and the night bus pulled up neither one looked back as they sat down and the bus went off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus Snape, the dungeon bat, the greasy git, scariest man at Hogwarts but nothing could prepare him when three people knocked on his door that morning, there standing in his door way was his best-friend, who was dead for almost sixteen years, yet here she was alive with that stupid mutt and Potter. "Lilly..." He whispered his legs wobbling and a gasp was behind him most likely his son or husband he reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug "your alive! How?" he asked silent tears falling down his face he felt Lilly hug him tighter and he turned his head "Hello mutt, potter." He greeted no venom in his words they smiled slightly and nodded there heads letting the two best-friends continue there moment Severus pulled back and smiled tear tracks down both there faces he ushered them in when he turned he noticed the gasp was his son, "Draco, go get your Dad." Said boy nodded and took off to the stairs climbing up three stairs at a time.   
"Isn't that Malfoy?" Sirius asked curiosity getting the best of him and he began to intensely stair at the stairs "Yes, Draco is a Malfoy. His mother was Naressca but she died during child birth Lucius and I were already in a relationship remember and Lucius was able to take Draco and come here, a year latter after the..." Severus flinched his hands shaking "Attack on Halloween, we were wed." Lilly smiled hugging her friend "Congratulations Sev." James said with a smile "SEVERUS WHATS WRONG I'M HERE!" Lucius ran into the room wand in hand his long blonde hair tussled and out of place his wand fell to the floor in shock as he looked at the three, "Lilly! James, Sirius....your alive." he whispered walking forward and hugging the woman first before the other two. Lucius sat and began to talk with them all somewhere in the conversation Draco had join and was laughing at all the times they had Lilly looked at Severus "Sev we didn't come to chat we need you to come help get Harry." Severus nodded and stood "alright lets go." Everyone stood except Lucius and Draco "Sev, dear bring him here. It's safer then Grimmgolds place." Lucius said standing and brushing off his blazer "Okay Luc if that's okay with You Lilly, James?" He asked both of them nodded the four of them began to walk to the door when someone knocked Severus and Lucius eyes widen and they pushed James, Lilly and Sirius back into the sitting room. Severus walked to answered the door he unlocked the simple muggle lock when he pulled the door open "Severus." his eyes widened as he looked at the small 5'7 woman and her son he noticed the trunks and the small bundle in her sons arms "Petunia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this might suck but I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it. Same thing as last time comments are nice and bookmark also. So another cliffy :) Hoped you like it.


	4. Notice

Hey guys, so my laptop was covered in viruses and I couldn't get to a computer to update this story at all. I'm SO SORRY!!!! I am working on a new chapter right now it should be up tonight or tomorrow evening. Stay in touch!!


End file.
